


Tell Her

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Violence - not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: “Tell her, take a chance that perhaps she loves you too Kara. You’ll never know, if you don’t try.”
or
Kara has a disturbing dream, Alex gets abducted and it all ends in a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief one-shot. It just literally came to me in the midst of a writers block.

“Hey Cuz.”

Kara lifted her head from staring down at the water and sighed “hello Kal.”

Clark hovered in front of where Kara sat atop the National City bridge “why so glum?”

Kara shook her head as the memory came to her, Alex smiling softly as blood dribbled from her mouth and hanging from a chain attached to a stone wall. It may have only been a dream but she had been deeply affected by it nonetheless.

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

Clark laughed “you always have a lot on your mind Kara, it’s what makes you, you.”

“Have you ever been in love with someone that you are certain doesn’t return your feelings?”

“Of course” he perched on the bridge beside her “Cat?”

“What? No!”

“Alex then?” Kara’s silence told him all he needed to know “and you’re certain Alex doesn’t feel the same?”

Kara sighed heavily again “to her, I am her sister, nothing more.”

Clark nodded “I see how that could be a problem. Have you told her how you feel?”

“No, of course not.”

Clark turned and watched her “why not?”

Kara scoffed “did you not hear me when I said to her I am nothing but a sister?”

“Of course I did but in the short twelve years I have known you Kara Zor-El, I have not known you to be a coward.”

Kara looked briefly to him before looking out over the ocean once more “I don’t know what to do Kal-El.”

“Tell her, take a chance that perhaps she loves you too Kara. You’ll never know, if you don’t try.”

\-----KALEX-----

“ALEX!” Kara called out as she entered the underground sewer system. It had been almost two months since her brief chat with Kal-El atop the bridge. She hadn’t managed to take his advice and now Alex had been captured by some Supergirl fanatic. Though Alex had only been missing for a few hours, it was enough to cement in her mind that she needed to have that chat with Alex.

“ALEX, are you here?”

Calling out probably wasn’t the smartest plan but what else was she to do when a small section of the sewer had been lined with lead. It was that small fact that lead her to believe that the fanatic was hiding in that small section. As she drew closer to the lead lined section, she could hear a small amount of commotion from behind a heavy door, lined with lead. Kara sighed, how was it that everyone knew that she could not see through lead? Of course, Kal-El.

Stopping in front of the door, Kara pulled on it, surprised to find it unlocked. Against one wall hung Alex, blood dripping from her left temple, chains around her wrists. Kara shuddered. It was just like the dream she’d had the night before Kal found her on the bridge. What she failed to notice was the small quantity of Kryptonite strewn around the room.

“Hello Supergirl.”

Kara turned to find a tall, bald man staring back at her. Kal had once described his one-time nemesis to her as Lex Luthor, it was a pretty sure bet that the man standing before her was that same man. “Luthor?”

“The one and only.” Lex held his arms out wide to either side of his body “welcome to your new prison, I do hope that you will enjoy your stay.”

Kara looked around noting that there was more Kryptonite than she could fit into her pod in the room and that she wasn’t quite as weak as she’d assumed she would be. Using a burst of super speed, she had the man by the throat before he could even spell the word Kryptonian. “Superman has made the mistake of letting you live one too many times, Mr Luthor.”

“Will you finish the job then?”

Kara shook her head and looked to the entrance of the makeshift prison “no, but he might.” Standing in the doorway, in all his green Martian glory, stood J’onn Jonzz. Releasing Luthor, Kara let J’onn take over as she raced over to Alex. “Alex?”

Alex raised her head slightly “you came?”

“Of course I did.” Kara reached for the chains around Alex’s wrists but was unable to break them with the Kryptonite in the room “damn, I can’t break them.”

“Leave it” Alex muttered “get out of here K…Supergirl.”

“Not without you.” Kara turned at the hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll get her” J’onn said in his booming voice.

\-----KALEX-----

Kara tiptoed into the med bay where Alex lay resting. It had been several hours since the hostage situation in the sewer with Lex Luthor but Alex had yet to be released by the medical personnel, the doctors citing a severe concussion that needed supervision. Kara had tried to joke that she had enough super vision to go around, being that she was a Kryptonian Superhuman. The joke had fallen flat.

In truth the joke had been made as an attempt to ease her worry for the woman laying before her. For many months, nay years, now Kara had resisted the urge to refer to Alex as her sister for sister no longer felt right to her. Alex was so much more than that to her.

“Hey Alien Girl.”

 Kara looked up at the whispered, hoarse greeting “hey yourself Human Girl.”

“You know, that one doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Alex tried to smile but winced at the pain in her left temple.

“I know but I’ve been so worried Alex.”

“I’m fine Kara, I promise. It’ll take more than a blow to the head and a concussion to knock me down.”

Kara cringed “I’d prefer if you didn’t get knocked down at all.”

Alex reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand where it lay on the bed beside her “oh sweetheart, I’m gonna be okay.”

Kara looked up sharply at the term of endearment “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?” Kara asked shyly.

“Yeah, you’re my sister from another mister.”

Kara chuckled briefly at the humor behind that statement “no, do you _love_ me?” she put heavy emphasis on the word ‘love’.

Alex was silent for a moment as she considered the question “yeah” she finally uttered. “Yeah, I do.”

Kara’s resulting smile could have been seen from Krypton, if it still existed. “You do?”

“Yeah, have for almost as long as you’ve been on Earth.” Alex smiled lightly, weary of the pain in her temple “and I promise you that as soon as I’m able, I’ll show you just how much.”

“Then I can’t wait.” Kara smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Alex’s hand still held between her own.

“Hey” Kara looked up at her “thanks for rescuing me Supergirl.”

“I will always come for you Alex, whenever you need me.”

Alex’s smirk reached her eyes, temple pain be damned “say that again when I have you underneath me and screaming my name.”

Kara shuddered at the implications of that statement “as soon as you are well enough, you’ll be screaming my name. Not Supergirl’s, not Kara Danvers’. Mine, Kara Zor-El.”

Alex nodded gently “absolutely.”

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

\-----KALEX-----

The End

\-----KALEX-----

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No hating in the comments please, remember this came from my brain and I have the right as a citizen of this fine planet to express that.


End file.
